


Mark Pellegrino's Creampie Academy

by orphan_account



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Academy, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Classroom Sex, Collars, Come Eating, Control, Creampie, Dildos, Dom Mark Pellegrino, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Genital Piercing, Golden shower, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, Impregnation, Kinky, Kinky Mark, Leashes, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nasty, Neck Kissing, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Ovulation, Piercings, Politics, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, S&M, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Taboo, Teacher Mark, Teacher's Pet, Teacher-Student Relationship, Ultra Hardcore, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, chained, clit piercing, forced to piss, knock me up master, led around on a leash, licking up piss, master - Freeform, nose piercing, piercing kink, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Master Mark Pellegrino runs a school where girls learn the truth about life and politics. The punishment for failure is quick and severe, but the rewards of being a good student involve a pussy full of Master's cum and the chance to give birth to his child. This story involves a class of women tied up and stuffed with dildos, piercings with chains hold them to the floor as Mark runs his class with an iron fist. Safety words used. Nice creampie and multiple orgasms.





	Mark Pellegrino's Creampie Academy

“Both the exclusive domain of conceptual beings. Philosophy identifies the means of acquiring knowledge and the process that validates knowledge. Their conclusions are the presuppositions that sciences rests on. IOWS science STARTS with philosophy.”

The classroom grew quiet as Mark Pellegrino moved to the front of his room to sit on his chair. In this case, the chair in question was a naked young woman with long blonde hair flowing down her back. Several angry red welts and slashes crisscrossed her back like some kind of human quilt, proof that she had spoken out of turn in class and been immediately punished. She winced a little as his full weight came down on top of her, not daring to make a sound for fear that he would give a vicious yank on leash he picked up from the ground and held in his hands.

The class consisted of seven girls on their hands and knees on plush dog beds, their hands and legs tied with thick white rope. As part of the class requirement, each girl had had a septum piercing hoop put through her nose, which today had been strung through with a small silver chain that connected the girls to ring in the floor. Their nipples and clits had also been pierced with hoops, which were also connected to rings in the floor. Each girl could barely move, for fear that any sudden movements would rip their tender flesh.

“Consciousness then conceptualizes the phenomena (via inductive reasoning) to a principle or law of cause and effect. Understanding the relationships between things enables us to exploit those relationships to live better lives.” Mark crossed his legs,the large boner beneath his jeans easy for all the girls to see. He had been going on like this for hours, trying to best judge which girl would break first. A couple had asked to go to the bathroom, and been punished with the rod. One girl had complained about being hungry, and had been forced to eat another girl’s snatch for dinner. Everyone was waiting with baited breath, wondering what Master would do next. And to whom.

“Any questions?”

The girls all had giant dildos hanging out of their wet cunts, the muffled sounds of the toys the only thing to be heard in the room as Mark finished his speech. Their pussies had been being worked over for so long that more than one girl had whined about it, receiving a swift whack across the back as punishment.

They all looked at one another.

Their minds drew a blank. Pussies, tits, asses and backs all in too much pain to really think all that clearly.

“Science is the conceptual grasp of physical nature. Quantification is a conceptual process. Measurement is a conceptual process. Isolation and categorization are conceptual processes. No conceptual consciousness, no science. Surely, you all at least understand that?”

Mark gets up, grabbing the leash of the girl he was sitting on and leading her around the room on her hands and knees. He had his riding crop in his hands, giving a red mark to anyone who whimpered or tried to arrange themselves so that the chains were not pulled too tight.

“Can I...use the restroom, Master,” a small, tiny titty redhead asked in the front of the room. In a flash, Mark was there, hand twisted in her hair, pulling her head back to look her in the eyes. As he did so, the chains connecting her nose, titties and clit to the floor was pulled cruelly tight, making her wince and moan.

“Piss where you are.”

The girl’s eyes open wide. She stares around her, unsure if he is joking or not.

“You heard me,” Mark growls, his hands twisting harder. “Piss.”

The girl’s eyes close, and a second later a golden stream flows out of her cunt and onto the pillow beneath her. “Good girl,” Mark tells her, gently patting her head. She licks his hands to show how happy she was that he had shown mercy on her.

He gave the girl on the leash a pointed look, and a second later she was behind the redhead, cleaning her dirty pussy with her tongue and licking the pillow clean.

Mark got down on his hands and knees behind a curvy blonde with colorful tattoos, his hands stroking her body and making her moan. He took the dildo out, tossing it the floor and pushing his hard cock into her wet pussy. His arms wrapped around her as he rode her cunt, making the chains pull on her and making the girl squeal both in pleasure and in pain. He fucked her without stopping for a good thirty minutes, her pussy wearing out far before his cock did. But she had not answered the question correctly, so she did not get his much sought after come as a reward.

Mark moved onto the next girl, a short, very round lass with a head of curly blonde hair that had been cut into a short bob that framed her pretty face. “Physics was once the realm of natural philosophy. Aristotle was a biologist. Philosophy teaches us whether or not our experiences are real and our ideas valid. Without logic (the realm of philosophy) there would’ve been no scientific method. Care to tell me when Aristotle died?”

There was a look of fear on the girl’s face as she shook her head. Truth be told, she had never been the brightest of the bunch and Mark kept her around mostly because he loved how much of a hard pounding her ass could take before she needed to use the safe word.

“That’s a shame,” he says in a low, silky voice.

“Please, forgive me, Master.” The girl placed her head against the floor in an act of supplication.

Mark declined the plea with relish.

He rammed the dildo as far into the girl’s pussy as it would go, before plunging his big cock balls deep into her tight asshole. She let out a scream, silenced when he pulls her head back and hungrily devours her mouth. His cock slides in and out of her ass, his whole body shoving hers forward until she is almost on her belly on the floor. He goes to town on her ass, giving her very little respite or time to adjust to his girthy manhood in her ass before he moves his dick down to force its way into her already full pussy.

“AHHHHHHH,” the girl cries as her pussy is stretched to its breaking point by the toy and his big dick. She wants to struggle more, but the chains on her body kept her in locked in place. One orgasm builds up in her, crashing over her with such intensity that she squirts a small puddle of jizz on the pillow beneath her. He rides several more climaxes out of her, knowing what she likes and how to best make her cum.

The girl with the dog collar was eagerly licking the wet spot beneath the other girl as Mark moved along to the next student in line, a tall athletic brunette with a sharp tongue and velvety soft pussy that Mark loved. He gave her an intense look, his cock still hard from his other enjoyments.

“Who wrote Atlas Shrugged,?” The question hung in the air for a little while, giving her plenty of time to answer. All the girls in this class had taken an ovulation test earlier in the day. The winner of this class would get even more than the usual creampie as a reward. They would get the chance to get bred by their Master, a privilege highly coveted by all the girls in the room. Mark considered himself a firm but fair Master, but there was no denying that he favored this particular pupil and wanted her womb stretched out for his child, her breasts swelling with milk that he would drink as much of as his offspring.

The girl stared up at him, defiant, in control. Mark felt his cock harden even more just looking at her angry face. “Ayan Rand,” she told him, her voice dripping with contempt.

Mark got behind the girl,grabbing her ass and plunging himself into her tight cunt. The toy went even further in her as his pelvis hit it, making her squirm and cry out in both pain and pleasure. He reached under her, playing with both her nipple and clit rings in turn, making her so sloppy wet that goo started to run down her legs.

“Good girl,” he cooed, kissing her neck and shoulder blade. God. He loved this one's pussy so fucking much. He couldn’t get enough of fucking her. Sometimes, as he was punishing one of his other pupils and giving them a good screwing, his mind would wander to his time with this brunette, to their screaming matches and the endless hours he had spent breaking her down. He had made her use the safety word three times, a triumph he was always looking to build on.

“Use the safety word,” he growls in her ear, pulling the chain connected to her swollen pussy.

“Fuck off,” she snarls in his face.

Mark fucks her harder, the sound of him cum filled balls smacking her pussy adding to the sounds of sex and pain in the classroom.

Having broken her down three times before, Mark knows just what to do.

A hand reaches down and pulls on the girl’s nipple chains, making her give a loud screech. Her whole body shudders as she reaches a high, deep climax, her body slumped to the ground. Mark then starts to touch her pierced clit, rolling back the thin hood of flesh to touch the sore nubbin beneath.

The girl winced. “No.”

Mark grins down at her. “Use the safety word, kitten.”

She hangs her head, knowing that he has one this round, both her dignity and her womb now his. “Objectivism.”

His triumph secure, Mark takes the toy out and goes for several more minutes on that conquered, sweet pussy, then lets himself cum, filling her up with his thick warm cum. He enjoys the envious looks on the other pupil’s faces about as much as he does nutting in his favorite girl. He stayed locked up with her for a little while, making sure that not a single drop of cum was wasted before he pulled out.

After the girl in the collar had cleaned up the gooey white mess from both hole and snatch, he took her leash and brought her to the front of the class so that he could sit on her back again.

The class must go on.

“The oligarchy is the government. You all still have issues understanding the difference between economic and political power. Neo marxists like to conflate the two and then stare in stupid awe at the oligarchic systems they create.”

The girl’s faces perk up a bit as he continues. If they waited long enough, they know there is the possibility that Master might decide to give another one of them a go. And that they too might be chosen to carry his seed.


End file.
